Phoebe's Problem
by Moonlight-Priestess
Summary: Cole and Phoebe have been apart for quite awhile (because he's still dead) when their daughter comes to show Phoebe what her relationship with Cole would've been like without magic. R+R
1. Prolouge

Author's Notes: This is my first Charmed fic. I'm sick of the lack of reviews I've been getting from other 

shows, so I'm not really afraid of discontinuing my stories anymore. I used to put them up complete. So in 

other words, no review = no more chapters. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. If I get to finish this, it's 

going to be a four part story (one for each sister). I will take any reviews, just as long as you say something. 

Even the negative ones, really I just want to know what people think of my writing. Charmed does not 

belong to me, so I take no credit for the characters, etc. Phoebe and Cole forever! -Anrui, one of the two 

sisters known as Moonlight Priestess.

Paige perused the market looking at the list Piper had made. She squinted at the writing and then looked at the names of the things on the shelf. "Piper knows better than to spend me," she complained. "I don't even know how to read this, much less find it in the supermarket." Paige spotted a nice looking guy and smiled. She might as well have a little fun while she was here. Paige sighed as a woman walked up to him, "I suppose not."

Paige turned back to the various items on the shelf. There had to be some way to figure this out. She put a finger to her mouth, "Well, it starts with n, and its six letters long." She scanned the shelf, "Okay, that doesn't work." Paige tried to think of something else and frowned, "Piper, you're going to find out what this stuff is before you send me after it next time."

"It's sage," a young voice told her helpfully.

Paige smiled, "That's right! Phoebe just used that a few days ago. Why didn't I remember that?" She lightly hit her forehead with her palm, "Duh, Paige." She turned around to the lady, "Thank you." The girl looked back at her with dark brown eyes. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, and Paige could've swore she reminded her of someone. "Do I...?"

The girl laughed, "Not quite, Aunt Paige."

Paige stared at her for a minute before rolling her eyes, "I know what this is. So, whose are you?"

"Phoebe's," she answered easily.

Paige nodded, "Of course. You wouldn't be the one I actually know about."

The seventeen year old smiled, "You're talking about Melinda! She did say something about that."

Paige put her hands together, "Look, I really don't want to get too involved, since your Phoebe's and all, so why don't I drive you back?" The girl agreed, and they walked in silence through the aisle. Paige couldn't help but ask in a minute, "So, you know, who's..."

"My father?"

"Well, yeah."

She smiled mischieviously, "Wouldn't you like to know? But I can't tell you that yet. By the way, my name's Cassandra, but Melinda calls me Cassie."

Paige sighed, "I didn't think I could. There's always some rule that gets in the way."

"It's not as bad as all that, Aunt Paige."

Paige pointed a finger at her, "None of that Aunt Paige stuff. It's kind of weird."

"Do you want to take my car?" Cassie offered as they walked through the sliding doors. "I mean I know you usually just... but it's kind of nice once in awhile."

"Okay, so where's your car," and she added giving her a look, "How did you manage to get it here?"

She pointed at a nice looking red Mustang convertible and then put a finger to her mouth, "Shh. Melinda doesn't quite know I brought it along. She's always preching that personal gain stuff to me."

Paige smiled, "I know exactly what you mean." They got into the car after Cassie turned off the alarm, and Paige looked over, "This is so nice. Aren't there usually demons or something?"

"I didn't come because of any thing like that. This would be a more personal mission."

"The Elders allowed that?" Paige asked, thinking about how strict they usually were.

Cassie grinned nervously, "I kind of went around them."

"You better not mention that to Piper."

"I'm sure Aunt Piper will understand. I mean, she did help me get here."

"If Piper helped, and it didn't involve any evil thingys... then what could have..."

"Calm down, Aunt Paige. I know what I'm doing," she ran her fingers through her hair and her voice took on a more serious tone, "This concerns my existance."

Paige glanced at the passing sidewalk, "Why is that never a big deal?"

"Because, Aunt Paige," Cassie answered smiling again, "That's part of being Charmed, or in my case I guess it would be something else..." She quit talking as they reached the house and sat staring. "I'm actually nervous," she admitted, "It's strange to see you guys so young."

"At least tell me I still look good in the future."

Cassandra giggled, "I don't think I'm here to tell you that."

"Fine, fine, spoil the fun." Paige took and her keys and opened the door. "I'm home."

Piper came down the stairs and paused for a minute, "Why didn't you just rob in like you usually do?"

Cassie hid behind the door while Paige spoke, "Well, there was a cute guy, and..."

"Say no more," Piper said, "I'm not about to start listening to your personal life." She walked off, and Cassie let out a breath. "Why are you hiding from Piper?" Paige looked at her niece.

"I've always been just a bit scared of her."

Paige laughed, "Who? Piper? What's there to be scared about?"

"She's not your aunt," Cassie sniffed angrily.

They heard a voice from the kitchen, "Who are you talking to Paige?"

Paige motioned her in and shut the door and then appeared in the kitchen, "I'm just thinking out loud." I sound so stupid, she thought to herself.

Phoebe kept typing on her laptop, "Okay, but keep it down. I'm trying to work."

Paige got the best idea, "But I brought someone to see you."

Phoebe stopped and looked up annoyed, "Who could you have possibly brought to see me?"

Paige leaned down and smiled as she whispered, "Your daughter."

"My what!?!"

Paige stood back up proudly, "You heard me."

Phoebe gave her sister a dirty look, "Paige, I don't have time for this."

"I'm serious Phoebe. Look, she's sitting on the couch," Paige pointed, "And, she looks a lot like you."

Phoebe got up from her chair, still doubtful, and froze as she looked at the girl on the couch. She grabbed Paige, "That's acutally my daughter."

Paige nodded, "That is what I've been trying to tell you."

Phoebe put a hand to her head, "I haven't been in a serious relationship since... well, Cole, actually. I can't even see myself getting married again, let alone having a daughter."

"I know, I always thought you'd end up an old maid at this rate."

"You're not helping," Phoebe hissed.

"Well, why don't you go talk to her. Future children don't just pop up for nothing." Phoebe thought about it for a minute and then took a deep breath. Paige followed as she walked forward into the living room.

The girl stood up, "Mom..."

"Okay, you don't call me that," she pointed to Cassie, "And Paige, you stop snickering behind my back."

Piper came in and looked at the three of them, "Who forgot to inform me of the meeting?"

Cassandra looked at the carpet, "Hello, Aunt Piper."

Piper sat down, "I see..." Phoebe sat down wearily beside her, and Paige sat off to the side in the chair.

"Where's Melinda?" Paige asked.

"Leo took her to the park."

"Uncle Leo always was so nice to us," Cassie put in.

Piper regarded her for a minute, "So why are you here?"

"Well, you see, I wasn't really supposed to be born in the first place. Phoebe was actually supposed to have a boy... and you know all that. But then the ordinary time cycle got messed up because the Source wasn't supposed to make it past Aunt Prue, but he did. Then Mom, I mean Phoebe, decided not to marry... Cole and that messed things up a little further. They kept seeing each other accidently when her sisters were out, and one time she slipped..."

"Slipped?" Piper asked. Cassie blushed. "Oh."

"So, Phoebe ended up with me. It all eventually worked out in the end. The old Phoebe you saw that time was the first one that followed this events. Mom and Dad didn't get it exactly right for a few go arounds, so she really did end up that bitter. She just didn't tell you everything. As you know, though, that's not quite how it happened this time."

"Wait a minute," Paige stopped her, "You mean to tell me that Cole's your father."

Cassie tipped her head to the side, "Who else?"

Phoebe covered her eyes, "Piper, tell me I'm not hearing this."

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, sweety, but I'm afraid you are."

Cassie coughed, and they all turned back to her, "So... a few weeks ago I was in the attic... messing around with the Book of Shadows, and it turned me to this time travel spell. I asked Melinda about it, and she agreed that I probably needed to use it. Aunt Piper said that they had to find out why I had to go first though, so Uncle Leo asked the Elders, and they found the problem."

"And the problem was it didn't work out right this time?" Piper guessed.

"Exactly," Cassie looked at her mother, "There was also another spell that came up, and we discussed it at length. You yourself came up with what we had to do. Since you had always swore that it was Cole's 'other half' that made your relationship so hard, we decided to show you what your life would be like if neither of you had magic."

Phoebe finally met her daughter's gaze, "It's always been hard not to blame magic. I'll do it, just because I want to know for sure if we could've made it without it."

They sat in silence, nobody saying anything else, and then Cassandra stood up, "If we're going to do this we better start. I trust you can read an ingredient list, Aunt Piper, since Aunt Paige apparently can't"

"That was low, and I told you not to call me that!" Paige scolded her, getting up.

Cassie stared at her still silent mother, and Piper waved her on, "She's still battling her demons, and this kind doesn't have a spell to make them go away." Cassie nodded, but was still frowning as she followed her future aunt back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I was a little harsh about the reviewing thing last time. This chap has some Phoebe and Cole stuff 

going on, but you're going to have to wait for the really romantic stuff. I spent all of yesterday thinking about the 

way this should turn out and why, so I hope it really fits in with Charmed. Charmed does not belong to me. You see 

this guy named Aaron Spelling has something to do with it and there's this other lady… I'm sorry if I didn't get Prue 

exactly right. I kind of started in on Charmed late, and then she died, and now I don't really know her character. 

Helpful hints would be nice, and you can give them if you review! Thanks for following the story this far! 

-Anrui, who stays up until the witching hour, typing on her computer. PS. I now accept anonymous reviews (and I didn't really know I didn't before, so bear with me)!

Piper held the last ingredient over the pot, "Here we go." She dropped it in and a puff of green smoke rose into the air.

Paige covered her nose with her wrist, "It smells like something died in there."

Piper covered her face with a rag and fanned the air with her hand, "That can happen sometimes." Cassandra incanted something and the smoke evaporated into nothing. They all took a breath, enjoying the air.

"We really should think about buying a big iron cauldron or something," Paige said, motioning to the warped pot sitting on the oven.

Piper sighed and dumped it in the trash, "Can we keep anything for long?"

Paige just shrugged and turned to her niece, "So do you do the whole flying thing and stuff…?"

Cassie shook her head, "You all thought that's how it'd be, but Melinda ended up with powers like Mom's. Mine are more like yours, Aunt Paige."

"So," Piper inquired slowly, "Did you happen to get any of your father's… not so fine attributes?"

Cassandra nodded, "He was the Source after all, but since they weren't married… I figured I could've gone either way. Aunt Piper, or you I guess, bound my powers until I was old enough to choose for myself. It wasn't really that hard of a choice. Neither of my powers were strong enough to hold any influence over me, but both of my parents, both of my aunts, and both of my cousins wanted me to be a witch. Plus, I had always had this strong tie to the Book of Shadows, and I didn't really want to give it up… I do have a problem here or there on occasion because no one can get me to stop shimmering and throwing fireballs along with my regular power, but I've never hurt anyone."

Piper gave her a funny look, "You mean to tell me that you use demonic powers and nothing happens."

"Well, I did burn down the house."

"Oh, you just burned down the house. Why would I think that mattered?"

"One last thing," Cassie admitted holding up a finger, "No one has ever gotten me to obey the personal gain rule. I just can't help myself."

Paige looked at Piper, "You tell me not to use the Book like that, and then in the future you allow your niece to do it all the time."

Piper threw up her hands, "I probably couldn't stop her. I mean, do you think I would purposely allow the house to burn."

"I fixed it," Cassandra defended herself.

"With magic," Piper accused.

"I tried listen to that stupid rule, Aunt Piper," Cassie pleaded with a timid smile.

"I give up," Piper sat down, "You try to set rules for very good reasons…"

"No wonder she's scared of you," Paige pointed out, "Your probably the one that has to punish her all the time." "Like you do to me," Paige added whispering under her breath.

Piper waved at her, "Her parents obviously don't try to keep that tight of a hold on her."

"We should forget about it," Cassandra said, changing the subject, "I'm not here forever, and we are done with the potion."

Piper stopped, "You're right. What was I thinking?" She walked to where she could see the living room, "Phoebe, if you're going to do this, you better get in here." Phoebe looked up and nodded.

"Aunt Piper, it'd be best to use her room. She will be 'sleeping' so to say for a while," Cassie explained. Piper stuck the potion in a bottle and started up the stairs. The other three followed with Phoebe at the end. When they reached the room, Cassie motioned Phoebe to the bed.

"There isn't anything I should know, is there?" Phoebe asked, "I mean, if someone happens to kill me or something…"

"You'd just come back here," Cassie assured her. She turned to her aunts, "I'll have to be the third because this spell requires the power of three. Aunt Piper did say to warn you it might feel strange without the right set up of powers (since Aunt Paige and I have the same and all), but she didn't figure too much would happen."

"That's what she says," Paige muttered, "It's not as if she's tried it herself."

Piper silently read the spell Cassie had scribbled on a piece of paper and then passed it to Paige. Paige read it, and Cassie took it back, "Are we all ready? Oh, and don't blame me if its not very good. Mom refused to write it herself."

The three Charmed sisters agreed and all but Phoebe started with the spell, "Sands of time and roads of fate, for a time change the events that you correlate. Show us what we want to see, instead of what has come to be." For a second there was a bright light and then nothing…

Phoebe sat at the bar, swirling the contents of her glass around. Prue had gotten mad at her again and had told her that she should have never moved back. "She acts like she owns the house," Phoebe complained taking a drink. She rested her head on her hand and watched the people dancing. Why did Prue have to be, well such a prude? Phoebe took another drink, trying to remember exactly how many she had so far. This wasn't her… she was supposed to be more cheery than this.

A man sat down next to her and ordered a drink, "Your day lousy too?" He was dressed in a dark colored suit that matched his hair.

"Exactly," Phoebe looked over sympathetically, "What happened to you?"

The man gazed down at his newly arrived drink, "Nothing much really. I just lost a major business deal." He laughed to himself, somewhat contemptuously. "But what do you do? It's already over, and well, I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Sometimes that's alright," Phoebe told him, taking another sip from her drink. She smiled, "Sometimes you just have to feel sorry for yourself, go to sleep, and worry about the rest in the morning."

He turned his blue eyes to her, "So, to what tragedy do I owe the privilege of your company?"

"It's not a tragedy, really, but it goes by the name Prue," she paused for a minute and then explained, "She's my overbearing, not to mention incredibly self-righteous sister, who doesn't seem to think that I meet her standards." Phoebe traced the rim of her glass absently with her index finger, "I guess I thought that I'd get more of a welcome than this when I came back. You know, or at the very least it would get better, but here it is four months later and I still have Prue on my back."

"I guess I'm lucky," he told her, "I was an only child."

"Well, don't get me wrong, sisters can be great and all. Piper's been really supportive while I try to find a job…" she sighed, "I just don't know. Prue doesn't seem to be happy with anything I do."

"I say you forget Prue. There's enough to worry about without having to live up to somebody," he took down the rest of his drink, "Or at least that's what I do."

"You're probably right…" she looked at him questioningly.

He looked at her for a minute and then smiled, holding out his hand, "Cole Turner."

She took it, "Phoebe Halliwell."

Phoebe looked at her watch and blinked, "I'm sorry to leave you, but it's already eleven, and Piper tends to ask too many questions when I come in so late…"

"I understand," he ordered another drink, "Be glad that you have something to go home to."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his blue eyes puzzled.

"For making me feel better."

Piper stood in the kitchen making coffee, "So did anything interesting happen after you left?"

"Why do you ask?" Phoebe looked at her sister, curiously, "You know what I usually do when Prue and me get into a fight."

"Yeah, but," Piper added slyly, "You don't usually come back smiling to yourself like that."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe…" she shrugged, "You had met someone or something."

It was Phoebe turn to shrug, "I guess I sort of did."

Piper leaned on the cabinet. "So," she waved, "spill."

"It's really nothing much…" Phoebe stopped and gave her sister a knowing look, expertly changing the subject, "So how was your date with Leo?"

"You saw him leave this morning, didn't you?"

Phoebe sipped from her tea, "I thought it was about time..." She smiled sweetly, "You two make such a cute couple."

Piper straightened up, "I don't know… there's just something about him." She nodded to herself, "It's refreshing to find a nice guy for a change."

"Piper, you're dates are never really that interesting."

"Thank you, Miss I don't date anyone without a criminal record!"

"That is not true… just because there were one or two that did, doesn't mean they were all that way."

Prue came in, "I see it's a normal morning." She sat down and when she saw Phoebe wasn't looking at her, she sighed, "I'm sorry I was so hard on you, Phoebe. I just worry about you sometimes."

Phoebe shrugged, "It's alright. I really do need to be a little more responsible." She smiled brightly and then told them in a cheery voice, "I do love ya guys you know. We're the Halliwell sisters."

"Speaking of sisters," Piper began, giving Prue a warning look, "Mom's bringing Paige over today."

Prue ran a hand through her hair, "I don't hate her, Piper. It's just sometimes she acts worse than Phoebe…"

Phoebe pointed a finger at her, "Don't make me come after you. We just got done fighting a second ago."

"Fine, but I think Mom was kind of irresponsible about raising her anyway, and Sam really spoils her."

Piper sat down to her coffee. "She's really not that bad," she insisted, "She's just a little eccentric."

"Eccentric is Phoebe going out all night and staying with a man she's found who knows where," Phoebe gave her sister an annoyed look, "Paige runs around with a biker."

"His name's Eric, and he's actually pretty sweet. Besides," Phoebe added, "Owning a motorcycle and having three piercings doesn't automatically make someone a biker."

Prue gave it up, "I have to work today anyway."

Piper gave her a look, "You told Mom that you were off today."

"Things happen, Piper. Tell Mom…" she sighed and closed her eyes, "Tell Mom I'll take Paige shopping on Saturday."

Piper sat back, satisfied, and Phoebe grinned from behind her glass. Prue stood up, "Well I better be going. I have to be there in a few minutes." They told her bye as she left, and then went back to their breakfast.

Phoebe thought carefully, "Piper, what's today?"

"The fifteenth. Why?"

Phoebe stood up, "I had that interview today!" She got up and started grabbing things, "Tell Mom I'm sorry to rush off, but this is important."

Piper watched her sister walk off and yelled, "Why do you guys always manage to leave me alone with Paige?"

"I'll take her next time and let you go out with Leo," Phoebe offered apologetically before she stepped out the door.

Piper drank the last bit of her coffee and heard the door click shut. She just shook her head.

Phoebe glanced up at the towering office building, shielding her eyes from the sun glaring off the glass. She entered the sliding doors and stepped up to the main desk. A red-haired lady sat filing her nails. Phoebe coughed, and the lady looked up.

"I'm applying for the job here…" the lady cut her off and pointed to a sign that read, All interviews will be taken on the third floor. "Thanks," Phoebe told the woman annoyed, and walked out of her earshot, "for nothing." She pushed the button for the elevator and waited, watching the passing people. Phoebe looked at herself in a nearby mirror and held up a strand of her not-too-well put together hair. She searched around in her purse and came back up with a few elastic bands.

The elevator made a chime-like sound, before opening. Phoebe stood there, caught up in fixing her hair, completely oblivious to it. "Don't woman usually do that stuff at home?" someone asked behind her.

She gazed at the person's reflection in the glass, "Cole?"

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Miss Halliwell."

Phoebe turned to him and smiled, "So do you…?"

"Work here? Yes," he watched her as she went back to fixing her hair, "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe smiled again, this time a little more sheepishly, "I was supposed to be at an interview about… twenty minutes ago."

He smiled, seemingly amused, "Third floor?"

"Yeah."

"The secretary job?"

Phoebe finished with her hair and turned again, "Yes. I've tried every other job, so I thought, 'why not?'." She finally noticed how funny he thought the situation was. Phoebe put her hands on her hips and made a pout, "What's so funny?"

"You're the one that stood me up."

She gave him a blank stare, "Hmm?"

"I was interviewing for a new secretary, and I got tired of waiting for the girl to show up, so I was going to go for coffee…" Cole looked towards the door, "Would you like to go?"

"Could I still have the interview?" she asked somewhat meekly.

"Of course," he agreed, "I can't say no to a pretty lady, much less one who's willing to listen to my problems."

Phoebe shrugged lightly, "It was no problem. We all have them… problems."

They walked out of the office building together, and Phoebe squinted at the sharp sunlight. It wasn't a long walk, there being a coffee shop on practically every street. This one was called Early in the Morning, or something like that, but Phoebe couldn't tell with all the glare from the big sign above the entrance.

It was a cozy little place, furnished with several different booths and a few café tables. Waitresses flittered from table to table, and for a small shop it was relatively busy. Cole sat down at a booth, and Phoebe slid in across from him, "So do you come here often?"

"Occasionally," he replied lightly, "I usually just stick with the office coffee." Phoebe got a look on her face that suggested that office coffee wasn't her thing. "I take it you go out for coffee quite often."

She shook her head, "Piper usually makes my coffee. I just can't stand that watery stuff they usually have at work. It tastes like a really old soft drink or something." Cole laughed to himself.

A waitress came over and eyed them, "I can take your order now, or you can go to the register."

"I'll have a black coffee," Cole ordered, and then the waitress turned to Phoebe.

"I think I'll just go with some tea, if you have any," she looked questioningly at the waitress. She nodded, wrote the order down on her little pad of paper, and then walked off without another word.

"So have you worked in an office before?" Cole asked, starting the interview.

Phoebe had to stare at him for a minute, but then realized what was going on and nodded, "Once when I was in New York."

"And what happened?"

"I got fired because I accidentally kept hanging up the phone instead of transferring calls," but she added, trying to defend herself, "I know how to use phones better now."

Cole put his hands together and thought about something for a moment, "I don't really like interviews. They make people really uncomfortable. Tell you what…"

"What?"

"Let me take you to this charity ball I have to go to for work, and you're hired."

Phoebe went over and hugged him, "Thank you. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get a job." She smiled, "So when's this charity thing?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do I need anything fancy?" Phoebe mentally went over her wardrobe in her head.

Cole watched her as she sat back down concentrating, "Why don't you let me take care of the dress?"

"Cole…"

"Yes."

Phoebe grinned, "You're too much."

Piper wasn't happy as she watched first one and then two sisters walk through the door. "Did you know that she expected me to entertain her. I have to fight hard enough to just have a life, let alone try to be interesting enough for a restless young woman."

Phoebe gave her another apologetic smile, "At least I got the job."

"Finally!' Prue shouted teasingly from across the room.

"So how was work?" Piper asked, cutting Prue off with her tone, "Did you enjoy leaving your sister to torture?"

"Aren't you the one that always defends Paige?" Prue sat down with a sigh.

"That was before I ended up alone with her for the last two times Mom's brought her over."

"Hey," Phoebe defended from the couch, "I really did promise a friend I'd go to her party."

"And I," Prue added, "Have to work, since you two aren't so big on it."

"I'm not meant for menial labor. I'm just trying to look for the right job," Piper pointed out, subdued, as she came to sit with her sisters in the living room.

"And I have a job now," Phoebe announced again happily.

"Well then, what is it?" Prue questioned, just a bit suspiciously.

"I'm a secretary."

Prue regarded her for a moment, "Well congratulations, Phoebe, but," she rose from the couch, "I need to get ready for my date with Andy."

"I though you guys broke up," Piper watched as Prue smiled slightly.

"Well…" she looked at them for a minute and then went quickly up the stairs.

"Coward," Piper accused teasingly.

Phoebe moved over closer to her sister, "Guess what."

"What?"

"You know that guy I sort of met last night…"

"The one you wouldn't tell me about. Yeah."

Phoebe smiled, "He's my new boss."

"It is a small world after all," Piper mused, "Maybe you could invite me over and let me meet him."

Phoebe refused. "Oh, come on, Phoebe. You've met Leo."

"Prue's okay with Leo," Phoebe pointed out.

"She's not always here. Prue does occasionally go out into the real world."

Phoebe pondered it for a second, "I guess…"

"So, so you like him?"

"Of course."

"Is he cute?"

"Of course."

Piper smiled smugly, "Maybe you can leave my life alone now."

"I don't mess with it now!"

Piper nodded sarcastically, "That's why you caught Leo this morning…"

Phoebe just gave her sister a innocent look.


End file.
